Jeep
Jeep= The military jeep is the dream of all G.I’s and Uncle Sam handing over the keys. When the United Republic needed a high speed, four wheel drive reconnaissance vehicle they turned to the motor industry to provide one. With several competing similar designs, it was ultimately Ford that secured the contract with terms to provide upwards of half a million jeeps at about $800 dollars a unit. Ford developed a procedure that every component of the jeep was stamped with their logo to ensure everyone knew who was supplying them. Used in every branch of the Federal Army, the Jeep has proved to be a highly versatile logistics vehicle with function including towing, recon, transportation, medical and even fire support. It is standard procedure to issue an infantry regiment with several hundred jeeps. The all terrain nature of the jeep proves that it is equally reliable in any geographical scenario. The materials used and the design of the vehicle meant that the Jeep was stripped of any heavy armor. This allows the jeep to be remarkably fast, but this does unfortunately mean that the vehicle is not particularly sturdy or protective for its occupants. When used in battlefield scenarios instead of its traditional recon role, evasive driving is used to somewhat counteract the fragile nature of the vehicle, however the very reasons that have made the jeep so fragile does improve its capabilities. The open topped compartment allow for the vehicle to be readily and cheaply modified for various purposes, and in battle the occupants can fire their weapons at hostile targets as a last ditch maneuver. More commonly however, Jeeps are relegated browning machine-guns to deliver fully automatic weapons to the front lines. This makes the jeep a very useful anti infantry unit indeed. With all the possibilities of this vehicle, it makes you wonder; maybe one day civilians could be driving these jeeps. |-| Consumables= Second tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tips= The Jeep, at 3 engineering, is a moderately inexpensive scout vehicle for the United Republic. Its low health means that the jeep cannot sustain much damage against any weapon types, so care must be made to make sure that the Jeep is not exposed to enemy fire. It however does have very high mobility and sight, so it will under most circumstances be able to avoid enemy fire and even sight range. The amount of damage the jeep does may not be much, but it is more than capable of suppressing infantry units and putting a decent dent on non-heavy armor air units. Its secondary ability allows further versatility for the jeep even behind the frontlines as it is capable of extending the range of any units by 33%. This can be used to reinforce the short range of the bazooka teams or further extend the vicious range of the infamous howitzer. Special Abilities 1. Weapon: [ 50 cal Burst]: Fires a spray of bullets from the 50 Cal Type: Targeted Attack Damage: Medium Range: Medium 2. Ability: Observe:Boosts the sightrange of a friendly unit Type: Unit boost Range: Short Special: Boosts the sight range of a friendly unit by 30% Category:Units Category:United Republic Category:Light Vehicle